Mothers are never evil
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: Why do people depict Lily and Kushina as such? After such a world is seen, Taisune and Fluffy the Universe Travelers have to wonder. Small offshoot story to reflect a question of mine, and to give these two a bit of show time after they've been absent
1. Chapter 1

I have to speak out...I can no longer be silent. Note, the characters here are universe travelers who harass and or help my fanfiction universes...so leave them be and maybe try to justify what I am pointing out.

A dingy Hotel Room; via a tacky T.V Set

**Remus Lupin** "_Your mother was there for me at a time when no one else was. Not only was she a singularly gifted witch, she was also an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others even, and perhaps most especially, when that person couldn't see it in themselves._"

* * *

**Lily**: "_Not Harry, please no don't kill him, take me, kill me instead _"

**Lord Voldemort**: "_This is my last warning" _

**Lily**: "_Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Please, I'll do anything..._"

* * *

**Slughorn**: "_Lily. Lovely Lily. She was exceedingly bright, your mother. Even more impressive considering she was Muggle-born..._"

* * *

"Um...any particular reason your playing commentary about Lily Potter, Taisune?" A busty red head who did sort of look like another red haired mother of a character who did suffer from similar issues as will be discussed later, asked a masked man dressed in travel worn clothing.

"Its because...that last universe we were in, Fluffy...it made me ill"

"Why? Harry was magnificent there...he destroyed all of the Dark Lord's followers and that worlds Dumbledark's as well"

"Yes...but two of the followers were James and Lily...not to mention Bob Potter, the Boy who Lived"

"Who names their son Bob anyway?"

"Weird People. I just can't stomach how she was depicted...or how sometimes I see my own mother, Kushina..." he noted Fluffy "get depicted, along with James and my father as well. They are all normally good people, yet some places make them...disgusting. The very idea they'd neglect Harry for a 'Boy who Lived' is just...so wrong. Same with my mother...being that she was also a freakin' Jinchuriki...and yet depicting her as hating alternate versions of me..."

That was only possible with the absolute worst version of James Potter...and that would take a lot of dark turns in his characters. Lily didn't even have anything in her to

"Taisune, we have been to versions of reality that defy belief...in just the Harry Potter words. Slytherin Harries, Dark Harries, Incestful Harries..."

"Still disturbing"

"...Male Veela Harries, Superhero Harries, female Harries..."

"Even more Disturbing" though he felt the same way about Naruko's.

"Perhaps some...horrible disorder flares up in those Lily's and Kushina's, perhaps the Dumbledarks put evil spells on them, and the Madaras...or perhaps the gods of the universes have family problems and vent them that way"

Taisune gave her a narrow look "There is no god...if there was she'd have never died, and I've had too much problems with Uchiha"

"But we've met Olympians?"

"They aren't 'God'...they are too human for that"

**Stop the abuse. Respect the fact that Lily, and I guess Kushina and Minato, would never be like that...and James most likely would not be like that. End the horrific abuse. Bash people... Reasonably.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just needed something to help me break some block I have. So I'll patch this on to this little one shot to expand on my thoughts of the multiverse, and fanfiction as a whole. And by the way, I do plan to write a good Sakura, one day. **

"You know, it makes you wonder why people change in different worlds" Taisune said after another miute

"Every reality is made due to different choices, Taisune. We have seen worlds where the changes are so minor its practically nothing: a world where Dudley punched Harry as opposed to kick him. Then we see worlds where Harry was raised by everyone from Kushina to Artemis the Goddess of virgin girls to Lilith the Succubi queen, and somehow always comes out better" Fluffy pointed out

"But what choices make people so different. Some seem so easy to figure out: Dumbledore's of various shades of light, dark and gray based on changes to his past, Ginny's made into Harry lusting tyke bombs, repressed lesbians or genuine Harry lovers based on her mother, Nagato's who are lost in hate as oppose to their anti hero views based on how much Jiraiya or Madara/Obito messed with his headand Kakashi's who see the Kyuubi attack as loosing everything and vent their anger as due. Its easy to trace those..."

"But, what reality makes the Kyuubi change gender, become some Zampakto, or actually be nice before having my wife mixed with her? What makes Sakura's willing to see Naruto as a person, or Sasuke's mindless whore? What makes Draco more hateful to a point he'd rape his own mother? Why does Daphne Greengrass have a completely different look and personality each world?

"Does it really matter what any of us do? Is it just...a huge waste"

Fluffy gave him a look after his long monologue "Taisune, it does matter. There are an infinite amount of earths, but each world is its own story. To every person in that world, its true as the stars in the sky and the air they breathe. They want to make the best of their lives. Every world is a take on what was once a truth: a new way to tell a story. If it seems that you can't find a good version of Sakura, a good version of Draco, a good version of Coyote Stark, you must just look towards the next world. Perhaps there, they will be good. Perhaps not, but no matter what, every world must be given a chance..."

"Every story must be given its chance to be told, for they are all true to the people who live them"


End file.
